


A Love Found in Death

by slyduckoftheorchemountain



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass Yuuri, Confident Yuuri, Hamilton mention, M/M, Phichit Is So Done, So hard, Urban Fantasy, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri is oblivious, a really cool shop, also he owns a shop, alternative universe, detective series with steampunk and lots of fantastical elements, different yuuri, not in the romantic sense, phichit chulanot is a good friend, victor is a blue-collared civil servant, victor pines from the other side of the law, what am I doing with my life, yuri the tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyduckoftheorchemountain/pseuds/slyduckoftheorchemountain
Summary: Yuuri hunts demons, Phichit owns a shop, Victor detects for the St Petersburg Police Department, and the murder of a kindergarten teacher ties them all together.Or, in which Victor pines from the other side of the law, Yuuri is oblivious, and Phichit is so done with their sexual tension that he does something about it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 32





	A Love Found in Death

Chapter 1

Yuuri heaves the limp form over his shoulder, unceremoniously shoves it into the boot of the car and slams the lid of the boot shut. Or at least, he tries to slam it shut, only to have its lid bounce back open again due to the recoil from slamming into the limbs that dangle lifelessly out of the boot. Yuuri sighs and roughly shoves the offending body parts back in.

When Yuuri turns around to retrieve the silver briefcase that materialized beside him, Minako is standing before him, her facial features contorted into a look of disapproval.

“You’re being an idiot.” She plucks the cigarette out from her mouth. Yuuri chokes on the second-hand smoke.

“And you’re high on drugs.” He delivers his response without missing a beat. Yuuri sighs. This is a well-practiced conversation. His ballet teacher has never approved of his extracurricular activities and would seize every opportunity that came her way to try to talk him out of it. He admits that the thought of silencing her crossed his mind every now and then. Yuuri only kept her alive because he could deign to tolerate a woman with sass. Also, he needs a chauffeur. For all his ruthlessness, Yuuri is determined to not be caught on the wrong side of the law due to underaged driving. It would be his ruin.

Minako sighs. Everyone knows that Yuuri becomes an immovable mountain the minute he sets his mind on something. There is no point in talking him out of it. It would be akin to talking to a wall. Only, this wall will bite back. That being said, Minako has to admit that to a certain extent, Yuuri’s stubborn streak that could be alluded to a strong commitment to his ideals has this sexy allure to it that Minako cannot help but crush on. Not that Minako will ever tell Yuuri that. There is no need to stroke his ego any further. 

Still, that does not mean that Minako has to like what Yuuri does when the sky turns dark and he has shed the mask he puts on for the world to see. 

“You’re killing innocents, Yuuri.”

“No, I’m hunting devil spawns, Minako. The world is better off without them.”

“The world is better off without the innocence of a kindergarten teacher?” She vaguely gestures towards the trunk of his car where he temporarily stored his latest kill. She was indeed a kindergarten teacher who was well-loved by her students. She was the wife of a university professor and mother to three children, each barely a decade old. She was only thirty-three years old when she met her fate at the hands of the notorious serial killer who has been terrorizing the streets of St Petersburg with his brutally iconic beheadings. That was what the world knew. What the world did not know, however, was that by nightfall, she shifts entirely into an incubus, and lets herself succumb to the primal desires of her demonic nature in bars and clubs. It was only a matter of time before she gave in to her most primal urges and tears her husband and three children to shreds. Or so Yuuri tells himself as he ends her life with a slice of his hunting ax.

Yuuri sighs. Minako only knows as much as what the rest of the world knows. He speaks as cryptically as possible and always chooses terminology that could be construed in other ways whenever his ballet teacher is involved. Yuuri feels like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders and he occasionally wishes that Minako understood the entirety of what he does in his free time. He wishes that her understanding of him does not stop at Yuuri-the-method-crime-novelist. 

Yuuri decides not to respond to Minako’s desperate attempt to reach his empathy. He follows through in his action to pick up the silver briefcase, opens the door to the co-driver’s side of the car, and slides into the co-driver’s seat. He does not turn to establish if Minako is following. If there is any redeeming feature where his ballet teacher is concerned, it is that she follows him everywhere and anywhere he goes. Yuuri’s heart warms at the thought and realizes with great irony that Minako does successfully manage to pull at his heartstrings - just not in the way she hoped for or expected.

“What will your parents say?” Yuuri has to suppress a bark of laughter when Minako’s next attempt reaches his ears. They will probably tell me off for making the news, and then teach me how to better cover my tracks. Yuuri muses as he pulls off his blood-coated gloves and opens the briefcase to inspect his contents. Rows of black meet his eyes and the many faces of Dante Alighieri grin back at him. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, inhaling its scent. He loves the smell of money. It always sends a chill down his spine. Yuuri shudders in pleasure as he begins the daunting but very much necessary task ahead of him. He takes out the first sheath of black and dutifully counts every sheet. Headquarters has ever once paid him in counterfeits and they sent him the wrong briefcase was officially the lamest excuse ever offered up to Yuuri in all 22 years of his miserable existence. Needless to say, Headquarters paid very dearly for their mistake, and Yuuri added double-checking every payment shipment to his already lengthy to-do list.

Yuuri hears Minako’s resigned sigh from beside him. He hears the ignition crank on and the engine roar to life before settling into a soft purr. Yuuri buckles in. Minako activates the Merc’s seat warmers, sets its gears to cruise control, and turns on its headlights. The car drives off towards the horizon. The clock tower strikes twelve times, and the body in the trunk, along with the blood left behind at the Cathedral, explodes in a shower of golden dust.


End file.
